


Winter Solstice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt: Winter Solstice.





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Solstice** \- due 20th Dec/revealed 21st Dec (Winter Solstice is the 21st at 10:22pmg GMT)
> 
> Prompt Details: Many ways to take this, as virtually every culture has a winter solstice holiday/celebration/ritual, or you can focus on the shortest day/longest night aspect outside a "holiday" context, whatever. You can even address the fact that in the Southern Hemisphere, it is not the *winter* solstice in December (just make sure it's set in December!). I know you can work it in somehow. :-)
> 
> "Two Will Do" day for art (winter solstice without Sentinel connection, or seasonal+Sentinel but not specifically solstice-related).
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *20* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 21st  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/solstice_zpsupyb28ld.png.html)


End file.
